Atom
If atom was next. Atom would be an element to cost about 702 diamonds as a suprerior element. Statistics * Spells Hydrogen Oxide Blast "User fires a purple-red laser deal medium-high damage and a stun" * Hydrogen Oxide Blast is a fast Projectile Spell which the user fires a thick red violet laser delaing 275 - 325 damage and a stun. * The blast is red and magenta and small but not too small and will stay there with rings spinning around it, This spell consumes 275 mana and has a 4 second cooldown. Nuclear Fusion "User sucks up plasma, neutrons, and more, then drags nearby oppnents, then explodes dealing high damage and stunning nearby opponents" * Nuclear Fusion is a Close-Range spell which the user will suck up energy then explode dealing 300 - 375 damage to nearby players and also stunning them, this spell can be charged, it will only make the blast bigger. * When you are sucking up things, you will be inside a magenta bubble and an electric effect in the bubble then expands exploding, this will also make a mini white lightnings around the big blast, This spell consumes 350 mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Nano Waves "User blasts a blue wave around the user which the opponents who are affected by the waves can't run or flip for a short period of time" * Nano Waves is a Shield Spell which the user sends a single blue wave which stretch to great distances which the players to touched the wave can't run or flip, they will be slowed down for 4 seconds. * This spell can be usefull when you are chasing someone and can be annoying when you are affected by this spell, This spell consumes 300 mana and has an 10 second cooldown. Micro Bullets "User fires small red and magena bullets dealing low damage per bullet" * Micro Bullets is a Multi Projectile spell which the user fires 10 small red and magenta bullets dealing 25 damage per bullet, this spell can be charged. * Charged for 0.5 seconds - Fires 11 bullets, 275 damage in total. * Charged for 1 second - Fires 12 bullets, 300 damage in total. * Charged for 1.5 seconds - Fires 13 bullets, 325 damage in total. * Charged for 2 seconds - Fires 14 bullets, 350 damage in total. * Charged for 2.5 seconds - Fires 15 bullets, 375 damage in total. * Charged for 3 seconds - Faster bullets and increases Lifespan. * The bullets have a white blast instead of red or magenta and make a chiming sound when the burst, This spell consumes 300 mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Ultra-Violet Laser "User pulls alot of Ultra Violet rays to make a big laser dealing medium damage depending on how long they have been in the pillar" * Ultra-Violet Laser is The ultimate which is the same to Gleaming Borealis but 2x bigger and faster, it deals 100 damage per second, this ability will last for 6 seconds, 600 damage in total. * The spell will make the same sound effect as Gloomy Blare when it is on, it will also have orange rings around it spinning to the ground, This spell consumes 1000 mana and has a 100 second cooldown. This page is just remade because when i saw this page, it only had Hydrogen Oxide Blast, so i decided to add more and make it better. However Whoever did this did not ask for permission :/